Dollhouse
Doll House Midian City, a land of rules much different from the typically accepted norm. Gangs of rapists, drug dealers, murderers and psychopaths band together in as much if not greater numbers than the police forces and vigilantes who would claim justice on their side. One can walk by a girl being assaulted, a neko being gunned down, or your average Joe being mugged with about as much frequency as the ticking of the hour hand of a watch. However even here there is a semblance of the old rules and laws, no matter how irregularly enforced, that the do-gooders of the city would have others abide by. Not all can simply roam the streets for prey to satisfy their darker pleasures, not everyone will benefit from the public branding of those twisted desires on the minds of the populace. It is only natural then that The Abyss may come to life. Its trade is the body, its clientele the shadows. Politicians, corrupt officers, investors, or just rich deviants. They come hearing the promise of anonymity, the guarantee of their public face never leaving the club's walls tainted with what goes on within. The Abyss, ladies and gentlemen, is a slave pen. All that is needed is credits, and they can be rented for an hour, for a night, or even bought to be taken out the doors for whatever use you have in mind. You can ravage them, scar their bodies, mutilate or even kill these beings for whom rights and privileges no longer exist. For them, whether the club bought or 'found' its merchandise, there are only two ways out; Purchase or death. Hiring People You can hire a person for a limited amount of time. If you hire them you may not kill them. Buying People. You can buy a person for personal use. You may kill them on the premises or you may take them away with you to do with as you desire. If you are taking a person away, They will be required to "kill" another person on the premises so that they may not blow the cover of the club. ---- ROLES AVAILABLE TO ANYONE NONE: That's right, you don't know about The Abyss. To gain access you must roleplay your way in. CUSTOMERS TEND TO BE PICKY ABOUT MERCHANDISE & MERCHANDISE IS ALWAYS THE BEST QUALITY Roles Available AFTER Evidence of GOOD ROLEPLAY. ((Access is granted by manager or assistant manager)) ---- MERCHANDISE: The meat. Male or Female, depending on the demand. This ladies and Gentlemen is the club meat. The unwilling slaves that are there to be raped, tortured, killed absolutely anything. Customers pay good money to get what they want. OOC Merchandise will of course have their "limits" Most Merchandise will probably be ALT's of regular characters. It is suggested if an ALT joins as Merchandise they sign up their regular long term characters as customers too. This ensures that Merchandise will always be available. Merchandise can enter the club a number of ways. Though all will have been tested for good roleplay skills before hand. Being smuggled into the city from outside of it. Being captured on a raid and sold to the abyss owner. Being "loaned" to the club by a criminal faction to "Work Of A Debt" ((via special arrangement)) Being "handed over" By the MPD as "Punishment" ((via special arrangement)) There is only TWO ways for merchandise to leave the club Being SOLD and Consequently KILLED Being SOLD and leaving the premises AFTER being filmed Killing On Premises. ---- CUSTOMER: Membership to the Abyss is fairly exclusive as the activities contained in the club are fairly, or totally Illegal. There are rumours of a place one can indulge in absolutely any fantasy. OOC To become a customer you Second Life Account must be over 2 months old ((or you have an established midian city alt who shows good signs of roleplay)) You must show good signs of roleplay. An IC condition of Joining the club as a customer is that your "First Time" in the club is recorded. This gives the management no reason to fear repercussions from legal investigations in the future. Once you are In , you are In deep, don't think the management of the abyss will be above handing over incriminating evidence to the MPD to enter into a plea bargain. You mess with the Abyss you probably mess with every sick deviant and phsycopath in Midian. Some of whom have "friends" In the police department. So before running to the police and doing the greater good, Think VERY carefully. Do not mess with the Abyss. Your life will be forfeit Do not mess with the Abyss. Your life will be forfeit Do not mess with the Abyss. Your life will be forfeit ---- OPERATIONAL STAFF ---- SECURITY: Muscle, simply muscle. They are there to protect staff. They are not there to protect customers or merchandise. Security also make sure no customer leaves the premises with out "sampling" the merchandise. ---- RECEPTIONIST: The Receptionist makes sure the "innocent" facade of the hotel is upheld at all times. The bathroom and Hotel room are available to the public. The Abyss itself however has a strict client list. The Receptionist has access to the client list. ---- SUPPLIERS: Whats a business with out its merchandise? Suppliers are those who sell people directly to the Abyss. The Abyss is always looking for good merchandise. Perhaps someone needs to be punished for some slight. Perhaps someone can work off a debt for you. Perhaps you are trying to make someone disappear. All this can be arranged. ---- ASSISTANT MANAGER The assistant manager is the second in command. Their duties are everyday management and recruitment. They seek potential customers and sell Merchandise either in house or for movement of merchandise into private ownership. Assistant Managers seek potential business partners who may be interested in supplying Merchandise or Acquiring Live, Dying, Or Dead Merchandise. ---- MANAGER - Zarian Rosca This is the person in charge of the operation. They have numerous duties to fulfill. They have final say in all matters including who is and who is not for "final sale" ---- OWNER The only person at the Hotel who knows everything that is currently Happen (Forgetten "Forge" Tomorrow) Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Businesses